Burung Pembawa Kesialan
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: [CROSSOVER] Gilbird-nya Gilbert bertemu secara nggak sengaja dengan burung kecil milik Fipps (atau Phipps) yang berasal dari pesta Paskah tempo lalu. Apa yang terjadi? Akankah Gilbert mencari-carinya sampai ke wilayah alis tebal itu? Any RnR? WARNING : OOC, AU, gila-abal dan lain-lain. Flame dilarang keras!


Seekor burung kecil kayak bola tenis (?) tengah terbang di langit yang begitu biru. Siapa sangka kalau burung ini ternyata membawa 'kesialan' bagi majikannya?

**.**

**Disclaimer of Anime / Manga** : _Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso dan _Hetalia_ © Hidekazu Himaruya, siapa lagi?

**Genre ** : Humor (?)

**Rating** : T for surely! Keasikan banget dah -_-

**Author's Note** : Hai! Author balik lagi dengan satu fic _crossover_! Tanpa ba bi bu, baca ya! Oh ya, aku lupa deskripsi warna mata Grey, jadi tolong koreksi ya! Sekalian **WARNING**-nya :P

**WARNING** : Super OOC, AU, gaje dan lain-lain. Any RnR? **Flame dilarang keras**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Burung Pembawa Kesialan** **(?)**

Fanfic ini © **AyaTsuDaryl'Yan** alias **Kananika Skaarsgard** atau **LietLenkija-Yeka**. Yang berani meraep fic ini, ntar dipatuk sama Gilbird lho, kesesesesese~ *ketawa nista ala Gilbert*

**.**

**-xXx-**

[ Kuroshitsuji no Sekai (?) ]

Keseharian terasa begitu bosan, begitulah pikiran seorang Charles Fipps. Seorang cowok _butler_ kawakan Kerajaan Inggris itu, terlihat menikmati hari Minggu-nya dengan rasa bosan yang super duper luar biasa. Burungnya yang didapat dari pesta Easter yang dirayakan di rumah Phantomhive tempo lalu, malah dipelihara olehnya secara diam-diam. Bahkan bossnya, Ratu Victoria, nggak tau kalo _butler_-nya malah ngepens (?) sama binatang yang imut nan lucu. Burung kecil yang kira-kira seukuran Gilbird dan berwarna putih tersebut, lantas menjadi idola Fipps tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Niyo." sapa Fipps kepada burung yang dinamainya demikian.

Burung kecil tersebut hanya bisa berkata dengan pelan, "Niyo niyo."

Fipps lantas tersenyum manis kepadanya yang bertengger di atas kepalanya. Meski dia agak _strict_, ia memang menyukai burung kecil nan imut tersebut. Ketika ia berdiri di depan taman umum di luar istana Buckingham (maaf kalau salah tulis) dengan pakaian bebas, tiba-tiba burung kecil favouritnya berdendang melihat seekor burung kecil lainnya yang terbang persis di atasnya. Seketika ia terbang mendekati burung kecil berbulu kuning tersebut, kemudian mereka saling berinteraksi sebentar. Fipps hanya bisa memandang burung miliknya dengan wajah heran, meski masih dalam mode _strict_.

Mulut Fipps segera menganga dan matanya juga membelalak ketika memandang burung kuning yang sama mungilnya dengan Niyo Niyo miliknya, langsung akrab dengannya dan berakhir malah ber'ngobrol' ria di dahan pohon yang berdiri dengan kokohnya di dalam taman luas tersebut. Fipps lantas berteriak dengan paniknya memandangi pemandangan langka tersebut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Niyo Niyo yang asyik bertengger di dahan pohon tersebut, "KAUUU! ! ! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA AKRAB SAMA BURUNG ASING YANG GAK DIKENAL ITU? !"

**-xXx-**

[ Hetaria no Sekai ]

"West! West!"

Seketika wajah seorang cowok berwajah sangar yang duduk persis di depan meja kerja, berubah drastis. Ia menjadi sangat muram mendengar suara panggilannya barusan. Tangan kanannya mengetuk-getuk mejanya dengan cepat. Pikirannya segera terisi dengan segala akal bulus untuk menghindari kakaknya yang tidak _awesome_, paling nggak, menurutnya. Beberapa kali ia terdengar mendengus dengan pelan sehingga tak ketahuan olehnya.

"WEST! GILBIRD-KU ILANG! NEEEEIIIIINNNN! ! ! !"

Pria yang dipanggil West olehnya, lantas menolehnya dari meja kerjanya sambil menyahutnya dengan males-malesan, "Terus? Apa gue mesti repot nyariin burungmu? Kalo begitu, kenapa gak sekalian nyari sendiri? Gue masih banyak kerjaan nih! Serasa kayak _babysitter_-mu gih. Gak _awesome_ begitu… Sudah ya, aku mau bal–."

Keburu gestur West, demikianlah panggilan Ore-sama yang **asem** (Prussia : AWESOME, TAHU!), udah dihentikan oleh pria albino tersebut. Ia langsung 'menyerang'nya dengan sejuta pertanyaan, "WEST! Lu gak mau ya? Adoh, nggak solidaritas namanya! Mentang-mentang lu adikku yang AWESOME! Pokoknya, lu cari sana! Bantuin gue kek! Kasihanilah (?) kakakmu yang **awesome** ini! Ntar kalo kau udah banyak membantu, gue kasih lu BUANYAK bir deh!"

"TIDAAAAAKKKK! ! ! ! GUE MASIH DIKEJAR-KEJAR PR PUNYA BOSS GUE! UDAH, BALIK SANA, KAK EAST!"

"KAU HARUS! POKOKNYA, IKUT GUE NYARIIN BURUNGKU YANG AWESOME ITU!"

"NGGAK!"

"HARUS BANGET! KALO GAK, GUE SEBARIN GOSIP KALO LU TERNYATA FANS _ER*TI*A_ ITU! SEKALIAN LU JUGA M!"

"TIDAAAAKKKK! ! ! KENAPA SIH, KAKAKKU INI GAK AWESOME BANGET NIH? !"

"LU GAK MAU KAN? BANTUIN GUE DONG!"

"JANGAN SANDERA RAHASIA GUE DONG, KAK EAST!"

"JANGAN KAYAK MALIN KUNDANG (?) LU! AYO TURUTI KAKAKMU YANG AWESOME INI!"

"NGGAK! GUE MESTI KELARIN INI DULU! WOLES KENAPA BANG!"

Akibat pertengkaran nggak _awesome_-nya duo bersaudara Beilschmidt ini, tetangga rumah mereka terpaksa menutup kuping mereka rapat-rapat dengan semacam kapas, gara-gara teriakan mereka terjamaah ke luar rumah mereka yang terkunci rapat dan udah dipasangi semacam penyerap (?) suara. Sudah biasa ini, beberapa kali warganya mengeluhkan bahwa teriakan mereka kadang membikin gendang mereka seperti dipecah pake telur yang isinya bahan radioaktif. Bisa mampus mereka, katanya. Waduh, ckckckck…

**-xXx-**

[ Kuroshitsuji no Sekai ]

"WAH! GREY! GREEEEYYY!"

Seketika saja muncul seorang pria bertubuh kekar dan tegap, berambut keperakan dan bermata kira-kira biru yang bercampur dengan warna putih. Ia lantas bertanya pada seorang wanita yang jauh lebih berkharisma di depannya, "Ada apa, Yang Mulia Ratu Victoria?"

"Grey, lihatlah! Fipps keliatan muram banget!"

"Oh? Eh…"

Mata Grey memperhatikan Fipps yang udah kayak mayat yang hidup. Ia berdiri, tapi bermuka pucat pasi banget. _Background_-nya udah super _gloomy_ banget. Suaranya juga menggelegar bak petir nyamber kepala Fipps. Pokoknya, super muram begitu. Lebih tepat dibilang zombi yang abis terkena siksaan alam kuburnya. Grey yang terpana dengan suasana super muram-nya Fipps, lantas mem-_poke_ pipinya dengan sebuah ranting yang udah dipetik sambil bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Fipps, lu kenapa?"

Fipps tak secara langsung menjawab pertanyaan Grey. Sebagai gantinya, ia menunjuk seekor burung kecil berwarna putih yang kelihatan akrab banget dengan burung kecil yang berwarna kuning. Mereka berdua bertengger di balkon istana Buckingham. Sesekali ia menghela nafas… Dengan berat juga. Grey yang nggak paham maksudnya, lantas menanyainya lebih lanjut karena penasaran, "Eh? Terus kenapa?"

"Niyo Niyo-ku tertarik pada burung asing itu…"

Krik.

Grey bahkan gak bisa berkata-kata lagi mendengar jawaban Fipps.

Ratu Victoria bahkan udah gak bisa menyemangati Fipps lagi.

Dengan kata lain, mereka berdua udah gak bisa apa-apa lagi melihat kemuraman Fipps yang udah ngalah-ngalahin kemuraman seorang Canada.

"Be-Begitukah…?" sahut mereka berdua mencoba mencairkan suasana dingin nan muram banget tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian…

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya." Fipps akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua dengan suara super lesu banget.

Selagi Fipps menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua, Fipps mendapati bahwa Yang Mulia Ratu Victoria dan Grey udah keburu jadi patung, saking lamanya menunggu jawaban dari _butler_ andalan Kerajaan Inggris setelah Grey itu. Eits, kecepatan. Di lain gedung pemerintahan, seorang cowok bule dengan alis yang **tebal**, bersin sampai tiga kali.

**-xXx-**

[ Hetaria no Sekai to Kuroshitsuji no Sekai ]

Di dalam Istana Buckingham lima jam kemudian, dua cowok bule lainnya udah masuk dengan satunya panik, satunya super lesu gara-gara terpaksa menahan yang satunya agar nggak mengamuk sampe kelurahan (?). Yang lesu tadi, buru-buru memaksa yang mengamuk barusan untuk tunduk pada boss-nya United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland itu, tetapi sayang dia masih ngamuk-ngamuk sambil meneriakkan umpatan-umpatan sadis dalam bahasa Jerman.

"KAK EAST! KAU MESTI TENANG–."

"WOGAH! GUE MAU GELEDAH SEISI KASTIL INI! AKU MAU NYARI GILBIRD-KU! NEIIINNN! !"

Seorang cowok beralis **tebal**, hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menatap yang mengamuk barusan dengan tatapan sinis. Di samping Ratu Victoria, ia lalu memanggil yang berjuang setengah mampus menahan amukan kakaknya yang nggak _awesome_ itu, "Ludwig Beilschmidt, kakakmu kenapa sih? Sampe bilang mau menggeledah seluruh isi istana ini."

Ludwig Beilschmidt, demikianlah nama asli cowok yang berjuang sampe rela mengorbankan jiwanya (?) menahan amarah kakaknya yang gak _awesome_ itu, menjawabnya sambil masih menahan kakaknya, "Dia ngamuk karena Gilbird nya hilang… Katanya setelah ditugaskan mengirimkan surat untuk suatu wilayah – entah di mana − , ia malah hilang. Tanya aja ke orangnya secara langsung, Arthur Kirkland!"

"GILBIRD! Y U ABIS DISATE (?) SAMA SI GILA KAMBING ITU YA? ! GUE KAGA RELAAAAA!" jerit kakaknya berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Ludwig, tapi masih gagal total.

"Eh… Burung kecil berwarna kuning seperti anak ayam kah, Gil?" tanya Ratu Victoria penasaran.

Untuk sementara ini, Author diam-diam membayangkan bahwa pas beliau lagi di kamar, seabrek-abrek koleksi Hetalia pun diraep (?) nya dari seorang Nation yang berasal dari Jepang. Wah, virus anime sudah menyebar, mem-mikroogranisme (?), membius dan pokoknya menjalar hingga ke tingkat mikroorganisme di seluruh dunia, sampai beliau pun diam-diam membacanya. Ckckckck. Oh, jangan marah dulu, ini kan fic komedi, jangan ditanggepin serius dong~

Gil, panggilan super _awesome_-nya Kak East alias Prussia itu, tiba-tiba mengangguk dan bertanya dengan sarkas, "Iya! Anda tau di mana dia ? !"

"Kayaknya lagi di balkon bareng burung sejenis tapi berbulu putih-nya Fipps…" jawab Ratu Victoria ragu sambil menunjuk ke satu-satunya balkon istana yang jendelanya terbuka cukup lebar.

Ludwig, Charles Grey, Arthur, dan Gil dengan nama asli Gilbert Beilschmidt ini, langsung mangap mendengar hipotesa (?) Ratu Victoria ini. Fipps? Kayaknya masih diselimuti _black hole_ gara-gara masih shock dan tak percaya bahwa Niyo Niyo miliknya malah bersatu di mari (?) dengan burung asing yang tau-taunya ternyata Gilbird yang notabenenya punya Gilbert sendiri.

Rupanya oh rupanya, Gilbird nyasar ke region Iggy, bukannya si kambing itu. Bentar, kecepatan. Pas Gilbert ngutuk-ngutuk gak _awesome_, di Denmark, seorang Nation setengah kambing, bersin sampai membikin partner tapi calon istri (?) nya Noru, menghindar dan memutuskan untuk nggak mau kawin-kawin dengannya. Oh nasibmu Den oohhh….

Mereka berlima lalu menoleh ke balkon itu, dan benarlah apa yang dikatakan Ratu Victoria, di sana ada dua ekor burung mungil nan menggiurkan (?), yang ketahuan sedang dalam musim kawin (?).

"GILBIRD! Y U NO KAWIN SAMA BURUNG BERBULU PUTIH ITU! ? ASTAGA− ASDFGHJKL! ! !"

"_**So… Burung kuning itu bernama Gilbird ya?"**_

Seketika mereka berlima plus Ratu Victoria menyaksikan aura _gloomy_ yang mendadak berubah menjadi aura sadis plus haus darah (baca : haus pengen membunuh) yang seketika muncul dari _background_-nya Fipps. Ditambah, Fipps segera mengeluarkan pedangnya sambil maju ke balkon, hendak menebas burung yang bernama Gilbird itu sambil berkata, _**"Biar aku yang hajar dia!"**_

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK ! ! ! ! ! !"

Keburu langkah Fipps sudah ditahan Arthur. Dan, beruntung banget, Arthur jauh lebih kuat dari Fipps sendiri. Yaeyalah, dia kan Nation-tan! Gilbert langsung menghampiri balkon sambil berusaha nangkep Gilbird, tapi ujung-ujungnya ia malah… Jatuh dari lantai 2! Oh kasihan Gilbert… Ludwig udah keburu mematung, eh salah, meng-tengkorak (?) gara-gara menyaksikan Gilbird yang udah kawin sama Niyo Niyo-nya. _Sejak kapan Gilbird punya ketertarikan dengan burung lain?_ Hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tau…

Grey langsung bertanya dengan was-was segera setelah kejadian heboh barusan, "Ja-Jadi… Apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya…?"

"**GEBUK INGGRIS!" **

Seketika suara keras barusan, terdengar memanas di telinga tetek bengek Inggris, termasuk Iggy alias Arthur sendiri. Ia langsung lepas kendali dan melepaskan kekangannya terhadap Fipps, dan segera maju ke balkon sambil berteriak ke Gilbert yang ternyata berteriak barusan, **"GUE JAMBAK DAN HANCURKAN KEAWESOMEAN LU BARU TAHU RASA, NGEK!" **

"**KAGA MAU GUE! YANG PENTING GUE MAU REBUT GILBIRD AYE! SIALAN LU SEMUA TETEK BENGEK ALIS TEBAL!" **balas Gilbert sengit.

Dan, beberapa tahun kemudian, perang Inggris versus German yang di_support_ Kerajaan Prussia pun pecah, gara-gara tindakan bego Gilbert yang serampangan banget. Dan, nasib si surat yang dikirimkan Gilbird? Sepertinya sudah hangus terbakar secara _tidak sengaja_ di atas api unggun yang diselenggarakan oleh tetek bengek orang-orang Perancis. Naasnya, di antara orang-orang Perancis yang mengelilingi api unggun itu, ada seorang cowok berambut merah membara dan berkacamata serta bergigi ala gergaji. Dia langsung saja panik melihat ada surat yang terjatuh dengan suksesnya di atas api unggun, sehingga membuat keributan di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End – dengan gak awesomenya. XD ]**

**.**

_**Omake**_

Di suatu daerah di Perancis Utara, beberapa orang Perancis plus beberapa orang saling bercampur aduk di sekeliling api unggun gede. Di antaranya ada Grell dan Ronald yang kebetulan lagi lewat dan berakhir dipaksa ikut menemani mereka menghangatkan dirinya. Grell yang saat itu lagi _badmood_, lalu menggumam dengan sinis, "Kenapa gue ikut-ikutan begini?"

"Nggak tau dah, Senior Grell… Yang penting hangatkan diri kita!" sahut Ronald pasrah, sambil duduk di atas Deatscythe-nya yang sudah dimatikan.

"Payah deh… Kita kan *pssstt* Dewa Kematian *pssstt*, tapi kok dipaksa menghangatkan diri di depan api unggun? Bisa-bisanya–."

Tiba-tiba mata merah Grell menangkap suatu benda asing yang melayang-layang persis ke atas api unggun. Grell yang shock, lantas menarik-narik jaket yang dipakai Ronald sambil berteriak dengan lantang, "OI RONALD! ITU YANG MELAYANG DI ATAS API UNGGUN ITU APA? ! TANGKEP DULU AH! SAPA TAHU ITU SURAT DARI SEBBY!"

"WHUT! ? AH IYA SIH YA! TAPI JANGAN NGAYAL SEGITUNYA, BOY!" jerit Ronald sambil menahan gestur sadis (?) nya Grell, sehingga menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"TAPIIIII– AAAHHHH! ! ! ! ! "

Grell segera mangap dan panik setengah mampus ketika menyaksikan amplop merah muda itu terjatuh persis di tengah-tengah api unggun itu, sehingga membuat orang-orang yang duduk menghangatkan diri di dekat api unggun itu langsung menjauh, mengira bahwa mereka tengah dikutuk oleh sesuatu yang sangat mistis.

"SURAT ITUUUUU— ASDDFGHJKL! ! ! ! ! ! SIALAN!" jerit Grell kesal, nggak bisa nangkep amplop misterius itu.

"TOLONG TENANG OI, SENIOR GRELL!" teriak Ronald ikut-ikutan panik.

Dan, keributan besar itu berakhir dengan kerusuhan tingkat dewa, sehingga William T. Spears pun dipaksa turun tangan melerai serangan membabi-butanya Grell. Setelah turun tangan, William ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghakimi Grell dengan siksaan terberat yakni : membikin surat permohonan maaf sebanyak jumlah helai rambut Grell, dan mem-BDSM Ronald sehingga Ronald terpaksa libur kerja selama seminggu. Demikianlah kisah mengerikan kombinasi Hetalia dengan Kuroshitsuji…


End file.
